Arashi
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 時雨、みんな何やってんの？大掃除？そかそか…え？俺もやんの？マジかよ…。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Shigure, what are you doing? Year-end cleaning? Huh, oh... I also have to do it? Are you kidding... |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令、新年あけおめだ！今年も俺や四駆のみんなをよろしく頼むぜ。さあ、パッと繰り出そうぜ！はぎ、のわっち、まい、行くぞ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Year. Me and the whole Des4 will be on your service this year as well. Now, let's raise some hell! Haggy, Nowacchi, Mai, Let's do this! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 鬼はぁー外っ、福はぁー内っ！今年の鬼役は誰だ～？え？あぁ、川内さん！投げにくいなぁ。ま、いいか。とりゃあぁ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Demons are out, luck is in! So who's the demon for this year? Eh~? Uhh... it's Sendai! That's a hard thing to do... But, oh well. Rraagh! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 =し、司令さ。これ、あげるよ。…まぁ、大したものじゃないんで、あんま、気にすんな |Valentine2016_EN = H-Hey, commander. Here, it's for you. W-well, it's not really a big deal, don't worry about it. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 司令、さっきあげた包み…開けた？あ、まだ？そう…いや、別にいいんだ、別に… |Valentine2016_2_EN = Commander, the packet from before... have you opened it? Ah... not yet, huh. I-I see. N-No, I don't mind, really. |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = これ、何？えっ、チョコのお返し？マジで？か、「返して」って言われても返さないよ？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = What's... this? Eh? In return for my chocolate? For reals? I'm not going to give it back even if you asked, you know? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = やったぜ春だぁ！この季節、なんかいいよなぁ～。花見に行こう！四駆のみんなを誘ってさぁ！ |Spring2016_EN = Awright, it's spring! This season is nice, isn't it? Let's go flower viewing, I'll invite everyone in the 4th squadron to come along! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 嵐を巻き起こして、俺たちついに三周年かよ。まじか…司令、みんな、サンキューな。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = After a storm, we have finally reached the third anniversary. Can't believe it... Commander, everyone, thanks. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = ややや… また雨じゃんか。どうも雨が続くと体の調子がおかしくなるよ。司令は平気か？ |RainySeason2016_EN = Gosh... It's still raining. If it keeps on raining, I feel that my body will not feel so good. Are you doing fine, commander? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 萩、なになに？　え、水着で、浜辺へ？　いいよ、俺はそういうのは…司令も、行くんだ？ |MidSummer2016_EN = Hagi, what's up? Eh, you're going to the beach in your swimsuits? No, I'm fine! I'm not really good with- ...Commander's going too? |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance * She has yellow eyes and medium-length messy red hair with an ahoge. * Arashi clothing similar to other Kagerou-class destroyers, including a white blouse with a black vest, and a red neckerchief. She also wears a black pleated skirt, white gloves, black thighhighs, and loafers. * Her combat gear includes a twin-cannon turret held like a large pistol, with a backpack-like mount for a smokestack that carries swing-arms for more turrets. On her hip, she carries a pouch with depth charges, and tosses one in her official art. She also wears a belt that carries smaller anti-air guns and a searchlight as a belt buckle. (Due to similarity of design, the buckle can bring Kamen Rider references.) Personality * Arashi has a rough style of speech and an aggressive personality, although she appears to dread nighttime, having been sunk in a night battle. Trivia *''Arashi'' means 'storm' or 'tempest'. *The real life Arashi is best known for her inadvertent role in the sinking of 1st Carrier Division aircraft carriers Akagi and Kaga in the Battle of Midway and thus changing the course of the war: the destroyer had been involved in chasing off the submarine USS Nautilus, and having separated from them, was steaming at full speed to rejoin the carrier fleet. Arashi's long wake due to her speed made her highly visible to US dive bomber squadrons from the USS Enterprise that had been searching for the IJN carrier force with no success. At the very limits of their range, and with squadron members suffering mechanical failures, the US planes used Arashi's wake to shadow the destroyer all the way back to the fleet. With Akagi and Kaga's fighters being involved in intercepting another torpedo bomber squadron elsewhere, the US aircraft were able to attack the carriers uncontested, resulting in the sinking of the 1st Carrier Division. *In her hourly notifications Arashi makes references to night battle and Shigure. This is because Arashi apparently suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder, specifically as result of the Battle of Vella Gulf. In this battle: Arashi, Shigure, Kawakaze and Hagikaze were ambushed by six enemy destroyers, of which 3 using their radars fired 36 torpedoes in 63 seconds, impacting all except Shigure. Then the other 3 enemy destroyers opened fire on them. Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers